Methods for producing ceramic or metallic nanofibers include the electrospinning of sol-gel precursors with or without a polymer binder. However, the nanofibers produced by the sol-gel method have many disadvantages, such as low performance, poor coherence, and limited material options, which makes them unsuitable for many applications.